morning
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Summary : [1827, AU] sampah itu untuk dibuang, bukan disimpan / flashfic for Halichi Miyamoto


.

.

.

 **(C) Amano Akira.**

 **Panda Dayo**

 **AU. OOC. Boys x Boys.**

* * *

.

.

.

Tubuhnya pegal, sendinya apalagi; sakit-sakit dan kaki kesemutan akibat dipaksa berakrobat dalam berbagai gaya di atas ranjang.

Jemarinya menarik seprai yang kini berantakan, giginya mengoyak ujung bantal berniat meredam suara. Namun apa daya, hanya desahan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya berikut nafas terengah-engah akibat terlena nikmat dunia.

"A-ah...Hiba...ri-san..."

Yang disebut Hibari hanya mempercepat tempo tak peduli. Punggung orang yang sedang ia gagahi saat ini lebih menggoda untuk dipandang lalu dinodai.

Ah.

Menyeringai, ia memulai aksinya. Dominan menggigiti bahu sebagai permulaan, sebelum makin turun, memberikan bercak-bercak tanda kepemilikan hingga keunguan.

Candu.

"A-ah!"

"Baru dua ronde, Tsuna. Kuharap kau tak pingsan." Hibari tak ayal menahan pinggang sang submisif agar tetap mengangkat bagian belakang tubuh. Hei, ada _adik kecil_ yang butuh perhatian di sini. Enak saja mau meninggalkannya menuju alam mimpi sementara ia masih belum menuntaskan _urusan_ nya.

"A-aku tidak akan...akh-ping...ah..ah! Pingsan!" sahut pihak bernama Tsuna. Sialan pelanggannya yang satu ini. Sekali main tidak cukup satu ronde. Tsuna lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa Hibari takkan benar-benar berhenti sebelum puas sampai pagi buta. Juga, ini bukan pertama kali bagi mereka berkolaborasi dengan _backsound_ decitan mesra ranjang. Siapa tahu besok mendapat invitasi klub Phillharmonic, _haha_.

Hibari berteriak begitu mencapai puncak, tapi Tsuna tahu semua ini belum berakhir. Maka ia meminta,

"La...lagi, Hibari-san..."

.

.

.

Awal mula mereka berjumpa adalah dua tahun lalu, saat Hibari diajak oleh salah seorang koleganya untuk mampir ke tempat prostitusi. Hibari ingin menolak, tapi koleganya kali ini sangat penting, tak bisa ia tampik begitu saja. Terpaksa, menerima undangan tak resmi dan menemaninya mabuk-mabukan dengan para wanita. Hibari hanya terdiam di sofa sambil mencumbu batang kanker yang kini jadi teman hidupnya. Ada banyak alasan, dan Hibari tak mau menjelaskannya.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" tawar salah seorang pelacur wanita yang menyodorkan sebotol martini kepadanya.

"Maaf, tidak." _mereka mencoba merampas dompetku, sialan_.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tsuna, tambah wine!" panggilnya pada salah seorang pemuda bertubuh ringkih bersetel putih-hitam. Helai cokelat anti gravitasinya tampak naik turun seiring derap langkah. Ia mengambil pesanan dari dalam lemari penyimpanan di belakang bartender, lalu kembali dengan nampan dan berjalan hati-hati.

"Y-ya, Luce-san? Ini pesanan―"

Sialnya tubuh Tsuna mendadak terhuyung ke depan akibat seseorang menyenggolnya dengan cukup keras. Tsuna pun jatuh beserta serpihan kaca yang berserakan. Pemandangan itu membuat semuanya hening seketika.

"Mau berapa kali lagi kau memecahkan botol, hah?!" Luce menatapnya tajam. Tsuna merutuk kebodohannya dan menyumpah-nyumpah dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Biar aku yang bayar ganti ruginya saja, bagaimana?" tawar Hibari agar tak melihat adegan sinetron di sini.

"M-maaf mengganggu anda, tuan. Hei, cepat bereskan!" Luce bertitah.

Tsuna buru-buru membersihkan pecahan kaca sebelum kemarahan Luce naik ke level selanjutnya.

Semua berangsur kembali, riuh seperti semula. Hibari yang sedang baik hati lalu membantunya membersihkan pecahan kaca yang tersebar. Tsuna terkejut melihat seorang pelanggan menolongnya.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, tuan."

Luce berlalu ke arah lain sembari mendecih kesal, "meski kau pelacur paling laris bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya."

Dan Hibari tak sengaja mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Tsuna menyadarinya. Matanya terasa begitu lengket saat dibuka, apalagi mendapati Hibari berada di sebelahnya masih terlelap begitu pulas, rasanya seperti mimpi terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

Tsuna tak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini.

Semalam, Hibari mengatakan sesuatu saat urung memulai segalanya. Pun ketika sekilas ia beralih pada meja nakas, tak ia sangka hatinya begitu sakit melihatnya. Benda itu tak sengaja terjatuh dari dalam jas Hibari sebelum ia melepasnya di waktu bercinta.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan atas nama Hibari Kyoya dan wanita yang tak ia tahu siapa.

"Katamu kau muak dengan wanita, Hibari-san."

Tatapan sendu itu menghiasi netranya. Hatinya berkecamuk hebat. Sensasi ini asing dan aneh, membuatnya ingin menangis. Belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tapi toh, ia bisa apa.

Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Tak lebih dari sekedar sampah masyarakat.

Sampah itu untuk dibuang, bukan disimpan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benar kau juga pela ―maksudku, gigolo?" tanya Hibari saat mereka berdua mencuci tangan di kamar mandi saat itu.

"E-eh, a-aku belum terlalu lama, sih. Tapi, memang benar. Cu-cuma, aku bekerja di hari-hari tertentu saja." Tsuna menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal maupun berketombe.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tahu...biaya hidup makin tinggi."

Hibari memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar. Jadi, boleh aku memesanmu sesekali? Sepertinya tak buruk, aku sudah muak dengan wanita." Hibari mengibas tangan.

"Te-tentu saja, tuan.." jawab Tsuna gugup dengan rona merah di bagian pipi wajah.

Kenapa hatinya terasa menghangat.

 _Sangat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n** : lichey maaf maji bangke aku dapetnya ide yang begini #kurangajar

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
